Six Trillion years and overnight story
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Hace unos años, en un pueblo, un chico sin nombre habitó. No era conocido, todo esto es un cuento. Desde el momento en que nació, fue odiado como un demonio, por eso, un castigo recibió./ Lo sé, pésimo Summary, pero denle una oportunidad.


**RESUMEN: **Hace unos años, en un pueblo, un chico sin nombre habitó. No era conocido, todo esto es un cuento. Desde el momento en que nació, fue odiado como un demonio, por eso, un castigo recibió.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Ninguna

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_**Pensamientos**_

_Recuerdos_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Song-fic inspirado en la canción "Six Trillion years and overnight story", de la vocaloid IA.

Sinceramente, no sé qué significa el título, pero espero disfruten.

**DISCLAIMER: **La canción es la vocaloid IA, y los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.

**ESCRITO POR: **Nagisa Del Mar.

* * *

**S**i**x** T**r**i**ll**i**o**n **y**e**a**r**s** a**n**d **o**v**e**r**n**i**g**h**t** s**t**o**r**y

* * *

_**Hace unos años, en un pueblo**_

_**Un chico sin nombre habitó**_

_**No era conocido**_

_**Todo esto es un cuento**_

Hace algunos años, en un pequeño pueblo se estaba dando el nacimiento de un nuevo ser. Este nacimiento no era conocido, hasta que se anunció unas horas después de oír el llanto de un precioso niño.

_**Desde el momento en que nació**_

_**Fue odiado como un demonio **_

_**Por eso, este chico, un castigo recibió**_

La gente estaba muy feliz con el nacimiento del pequeño, pues era el hijo de la reina de aquel entonces. Pero para desgracia de todos, una vez anunciado el nacimiento, se anuncio que la reina había muerto mientras daba a luz.

Desde que la gente supo esto, odiaron al niño como si fuera el mismo demonio. Lo culpaban de la muerte de la reina. El rey, que era su padre, también lo culpaba de la muerte de la reina.

A causa de esto, el pueblo se levanto y dijeron que querían un castigo para el niño. Por eso, desde aquel momento, aquel pequeño, un castigo recibió.

Lo encerraron en una celda por nueve años.

_**Tristemente para el**_

_**Cosas tristes pasaban**_

_**En aquel atardecer**_

_**Mi mano estrechaste**_

En estos nueve años, tristemente para él, solo le pasaban cosas tristes. Hasta aquel atardecer.

Cabizbajo y encadenado estaba en su celda, pero alzo la mirada al escuchar una suave voz que lo llamo.

—Hola.

El niño, de ahora nueve años, se quedo mirándola sorprendido. Ella le había hablado, a un niño como el al que toda la gente odiaba. Y este sin saber la razón de su odio.

—Hola.

—¿Quieres jugar?

El pequeño la miro confundido.

La pequeña agarro las manos del niño y las estrecho, todo ante la mirada del hermoso atardecer.

_**No lo sé, no lo sé**_

_**Realmente no lo sé**_

_**¿Por qué esa bondad después de un regaño?**_

El pequeño no entendía nada, realmente no lo sabía. ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad de parte de esa pequeña, después de tantos años de odio y sufrimiento?

Realmente no lo entendía.

_**O después de llover**_

_**El calor de tu mano**_

_**En verdad, en verdad, **_

_**En verdad, en verdad**_

_**Ella está fría**_

Después de tanto dolor, el calor de la mano de la niña hizo sentir bien al niño. Pero la mano de él estaba fría.

En verdad. ¿Estaba bien que ella tocará algo tan frío como él?

_**No me iré, no me iré**_

_**Hey, ¿Por qué no moriré?**_

_**¿Por qué es que los sueños yo nunca puedo ver?**_

—Deberías irte.

La niña miró al pequeño. Este estaba mirando sus manos unidad, y en sus ojos reflejaba la tristeza.

—No me iré, no me iré.

El niño la miro sorprendido y exclamo.

—Yo algún día moriré, y te puede pasar lo mismo si sigues aquí.

—Todos mueren algún día, pero ahora yo quiero quedarme aquí, digamos que es un sueño mío, no puedes hacer nada contra eso—mostro una cálida sonrisa.

El pequeño no podía ver los sueños, pero lo intentaría.

_**Este cuento de hadas**_

_**Tan tonto y extraño **_

_**Fue tragado por aquella puesta de sol y desapareció**_

Esta historia, tan extraña y tonta, fue desapareció mágicamente mientras ambos niños hablaban.

Por eso nadie conoce la historia.

_**Recibiendo tanta violencia**_

_**Y tantas miradas perversas**_

_**Sin saber, escondida tú estabas allí**_

Todos los años que recibió tanta violencia, tantas miradas perversas y tanto odio, nunca se dio cuenta que ella estaba allí, si no hasta ahora.

_**Incluso si no podemos hablar**_

_**Tú nombre quiero poder memorizar**_

_**Me habrás de perdonar**_

_**Un nombre no tengo.**_

—Sabes, pronto tendré que irme, regreso a mi país. Ya no podremos vernos—El pequeño miró a Hinata, esta estaba cabizbaja y el niño no podía ver su rostro.

De repente lo alzo, y el niño pudo contemplar pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Ahora que recuerdo, nunca te pregunté tu nombre—miro al niño—yo me llamo Hinata, dime el tuyo. Aunque no podamos hablar nunca más, quisiera poder memorizar tu nombre—mostro una sonrisa cálida.

El niño la miro y luego miro el suelo.

—Me tendrás que perdonar, un nombre no tengo.

_**No existe un lugar**_

_**Al que pueda regresar**_

"_**Oye vámonos juntos"**_

_**Y tomaste mi mano.**_

—Oh…—la niña no contesto hasta después de unos minutos—¿Tienes algún lugar al que regresar?

El pequeño volvió a mirarla y respondió.

—No existe un lugar al que pueda regresar.

—Oye, entonces vámonos juntos.

Hinata tomo la mano del niño y le sonrió llena de esperanzas.

Ojala el niño pensará lo mismo.

_**No lo sé, no lo sé**_

_**Realmente no lo sé**_

_**Ahora tú ya no eres un niño pequeño**_

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué? Tú ya no eres un niño pequeño.

_**O el calor familiar que desprenden los demás **_

_**En verdad, en verdad,**_

_**En verdad, en verdad**_

_**Tú no te detendrás**_

—No puedo tener libertad, o el calor familiar que desprenden los demás—dijo el niño triste—en verdad.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso no te detendrás? No puedo.

_**No lo harás, no lo harás**_

_**¿Por qué no te detendrás?**_

_**Sabes que si te encuentran, te eliminarán**_

—No, no me detendré.

—¿Por qué? Sabes que si alguien se entera que vienes aquí, te eliminarán.

—Pues no me importa.

El pequeño la miro sorprendido.

_**Después de la lluvia**_

_**Los dos chicos demonio**_

_**Caminaron hacia la gran puesta de sol**_

_**Y está los trago**_

Ambos niños se miraron por un momento.

—Bueno—accedió finalmente Hinata.

El niño miró por la única ventana que había allí, vio la hermosa puesta de sol y le avisó a su amiga. Ambos miraron la puesta de sol maravillados.

Se dice, que esta puesta de sol, los tragó, y esta historia desapareció.

.

.

.

_**La noche, por fin ha llegado**_

_**Ambos jugamos y hasta nos cansamos**_

_**Si este mundo fuéramos solo tú y yo**_

_**Si los únicos aquí fuéramos los dos**_

_**Si los únicos aquí fuéramos los dos…**_

La noche ah llegado, ambos pequeños jugaron y hasta se cansaron, tanto que el pequeño niño se quedo dormido en las faldas de la pequeña Hinata.

Hinata suspiro.

—Quisiera que en este mundo solo fuéramos tú y yo—acaricio la mejilla del niño—si los únicos aquí fuéramos ambos…

_**No lo sé, no lo sé**_

_**Una voz se escuchó**_

_**Una voz se escucho**_

Entre tanta paz mientras Hinata acariciaba la mejilla del niño, una voz se escuchó, haciendo que Hinata, asustada, volteará a la puerta.

_**No era la de ambos**_

_**Si no la de…**_

_**¡El mundo!**_

No era la voz de ambos, era la voz de personas viniendo de afuera.

_**Sin poder renegar**_

_**Por ellos fui llevado**_

_**Arrastrado hacia la gran puesta de sol desvanecido**_

Entonces entraron guardias y la persona que más temía Hinata.

Su padre.

El niño, ante el ruido, empezó a despertar. Se asusto al ver a los guardias dentro.

—¡Hinata! ¡Ven aquí! —le ordeno su padre.

—¡No quiero! —se negó.

—¡Guardias!

Los guardias se llevaron al niño mientras Hinata lloraba y suplicaba que lo dejaran. Su padre, aprovechando que estaba distraída, la cargo y la saco contra las decisiones de ella.

El niño fue llevado por los guardias hacia otra celda, y lo castigaron por haberse acercado a la hija del reino vecino. O bueno, esa es una teoría, otras personas dicen que lo llevaron a fuera, pero antes de que los guardias pudieran tocarle si quiere un pelo, el sol lo desvaneció.

_**¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé!**_

_**Realmente no lo sé**_

_**Yo no sé el futuro y menos tú nombre**_

_**Pero ahora mismo**_

_**Realmente creo en algo**_

_**Y en verdad, en verdad, en verdad, en verdad**_

_**Eso es lo que pienso**_

No lo sabía, ella no sabía que iba a pasarle, y lo peor, no sabía su nombre.

Pero a pesar de eso, ahora mismo, ella creía en algo, en la esperanza de algún volverse a ver.

Ella creía.

_**¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé!**_

_**Pero el ruido que oía…**_

_**Fue tragado por esa gran puesta de sol**_

_**¡Y se desapareció!**_

¡No lo sabía! Pero el ruido que oía cuando su padre le gritaba por haberse acercado a aquel chico, desapareció.

Según Hinata, la puesta de sol se tragó la voz de su padre ¡Y desapareció!

Tal como había pasado con aquel niño de ojos azules y cabellos dorados que atrapo su corazón.

.

.

.

.

—_**¡Y desapareció!**_

Aplausos fue lo único que escuchaba una chica de veinte años con cabellos azulados después de haber cantado una canción en el parque.

Una pequeña niñita de aproximadamente siete años y exclamo.

—Fue hermoso.

—Muchas gracias—mostro una cálida sonrisa.

—Sabes, a mi hermano le gusto mucho tu canción, y no dejo de escucharla hasta que terminaste.

Hinata se sorprendió, no pensó que una canción, la cual fue inspirada en lo que le paso de niña al conocer a aquel pobre chico, haya tenido tanto éxito.

—¿Enserio? Pues me alegra mucho que mi canción le gustase tanto—dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Lo voy a traer, espera aquí.

—Por supuesto.

Hinata vio como la niña se alejaba hasta un joven que aparentaba no ser mayor de treinta, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, con un bronceado perfecto.

El joven se le hizo conocido a Hinata, pero no podía ser él, ¿No?

La niña se acerco a ella con el joven.

—Hinata.

El sonido de una lágrima se escucho.

* * *

_**FIN**_

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? A mí me gusto como me quedo.

La canción en la que me inspiré me gusto mucho y me dio pena, así que quise hacer un Song-fic y salió esto. Es lo que más o menos entendí de la canción.

¡Nos leemos!

Atte: Nagisa Del Mar.

P.D: Con respecto a mi fic "¡¿Me voy a casar?!", ya estoy terminando el primer capítulo, así que pronto lo subiré.


End file.
